


machiavélique

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: someone is salty as fuck. time to address the haters...





	machiavélique

**Author's Note:**

> Becuse JAC just had to, this fic is dedicated to him.  
> Based on your post, buddy, https://life-is-strange.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:37632  
> I agreed with everything in the beginning, everything that made LIS beautiful for you, made it magical for me too, that was until you just had to turn it into some 'fuck BTS and Rachel-hate, sHe-ShOulD-sTaY-dEaD-eVaN-iN-tHe-AlTeRnAtIvE-CoMiC-post, drenched in too much salt and too bitter for my sensitive stomach and all I could think of was, I wish, Rachel was here, to respond and give you little piece of her mind on the matter.

The biggest yawn anyone can remotely picture, followed by cracking the neck extensively and rolling back shoulders.  
"Guess, we should sleep now", suggested Chloe, already pretty drowsy, looked over and pulled the buds out of her own and Rachel's ear. The face of the girl she was looking at, was intense, she was frowning and the corners of her mouth were twitching. The laptop on her knees moved slighty sidewards, as they were shaking remarkably.

"Rachel?"

"Wow!!! It's real. Damn." The blonde furrowed her brows. "Wow, just wow."

Chloe hurried to roll up the cable and set her phone aside on one of Rachel's two night stands, to take a look at what the girl was frowning upon. The display showed a picture collage of her latest photo shooting.  
The girl with the blue hair streak smiled, remembering how happy Rachel had been, when she learned, she could keep the outfits afterwards and they both shared one of the leather jackets with extra long sleevs, taking turns wearing it.

But that wasn't it. Chloe's eyes followed Rachel's fingers on the mouse pad... the cursor pointed right at the top of the comment section. Fuck.

  
[the machiavélique, selfish, all around bad influence, evil, ugly girl, the pretty and shiny exterior package for me, doesn't hide how ugly Rachel really is]  
-Jackass69

 

"Asshole", remarked Chloe and put one hand on the laptop to close it but Rachel just swiped it off. Her eyes narrowed, more and more, until they were just slits, seemingly spitting out fire.  
  
No, no, you can not borrow the lighter.  
In an attempt to ease the mood, Chloe tried the educational route. "What does 'machiavélique' even mean?"

"I have no fucking idea, I guess, I'm gonna have to google it..."

Laptop on the other night stand.

"Hey, Rachel... you know this is bullshit, right? You ok?"

Addressed girl slid under her cover, slowly and somewhat stiff. "I'm whatever. Goodnight."  
She turned off the night light. Fuck everybody.

  
A second later, Chloe had just tucked herself in, the light went on again.

"I mean... 'bad influence'?, Fine. Selfish? Okay, probably, yeah- sometimes- who isn't? ... I wipe my ass with 'evil' but damn, that jerkward called me ugly... what the fuck?!"

"Rachel, come on..."

"Am I?"

"Are you what? Ugly? Are you kidding me?"

Chloe couldn't believe her ears or trust her eyes. Rachel, being all insecure about a freaking hate-post. Why would this fuckwit even take the time to write something like that down? Under her favorite pictures of herself? Asshole.

Rachel reached over to Chloe's side of the bed, whenever she slept over at the Amber house, the left side, was her side, and took her hand.  
"Do you think,.. I'm evil?"

"Oh yeah... I mean. Yeah. Yeah, absolutely. You're the spawn of Satan obviously. That's why I am so comfortable around you." Chloe grinned, but Rachel didn't even smirk.

Was this getting to her? More than it shoud, if she was honest.

"Well... you've told me before, that I'm a selfish bitch. Maybe..."

"No, not maybe." Chloe shook her head vehemently. "Rachel... when I call you 'bitch'.... it's... it's not like, I'm calling you... _a bitch_. I just... I look at you and... you know... bitch just feels so right."  
  
Rachel giggled. There it was. The spark in her eyes. Even if the light would have been turned off right now, Chloe would still be able to make it out.

"And about the selfish part... you know, I say shit, I don't mean all day. You, _you_ are amazing."  
  
Was that a smile? Yes, it was.  
Good.  
  
  
"You're right." Rachel nodded. Assuring herself. "Goodnight, bitch."  


Turnig the lights off. Time to sleep.  
  
  
  
What fucking time is it now? What is that noise? Sniffing? Crying?   
Chloe opened her eyes, next to her, no one.

She looked around in the room, the lamp on the desk was on, a sobbing Rachel, sitting on it, tears falling from her face, covered by her hands, onto some paper in her lap.  
The laptop was open, showing Rachel's collage and the stupid comment section.  
  
  
Getting out of bed and right behind the chair, to spy over Rachel's shoulder, revealed, she had the stupid comment printed out and marked the word 'ugly'. Twice. In yellow.  
Precise, as if she was working on a school project.  
  
Chloe held on to Rachel's shoulders and rocked her gently. Back and forth, back and forth. "Heeeey, come on now."  
Communication... fuck. Never her strengh.   
  
"Rachel. Do you really give a single fuck about some stupid prick with the name 'Jackass69' ? I mean come on. It's probably some twelve year old, jealous chick, wanting negative attention. Sounds like what Victoria would write. You know. Something like... 'she is so ugly... mi mi mi mimi mimi mi... but somehow she makes my downstairs feel tingly..."  
  
"No", snivelled Rachel. "It's a guy, I googled him. He's middle aged, lives in Portugal."  
  
"Europe, hm? Little expensive to travel right now, just to break his jaw... and hands..."  
  
"I thought, maybe, if I can get a hold of him somehow... we could talk... I could get some answers, I could show him, who I really am... or can be."  
  
"Jesus!" All Chloe wanted to do, was imagine twenty dicks in this dude's mouth.  
  
"It's not like I'm a real human being, with real feelings to take into consideration, you know." Rachel sniffed, more tears, the word 'ugly' on the print started to blurr, yellow marker color mixed with black tear-ink.

  
Chloe grabbed it, crumbled it up and pushed it into her mouth, full force.  
  
Rachel stared at her. What the fuck?!  
  
Chloe swallowed hard, bitter taste but now it was gone. The ugly was gone.  
  
"Wait a day or two... the end result of this", she pointed at her belly, "will have more quality, than before."  
  
Was that a smile? Yes it was.  
Good.  
  
  
With that, Chloe kneeled down, in front of Rachel, closed her eyes, just for one second.  
Opened them again. Looked her right in the face.  
  
"I don't see any ugly here."  
  
"Maybe you just see, what you want to see. Maybe you are delusional and he is right about me."

"Or maybe, he is full of shit and I am the one, looking at you right now. Maybe he is a bully and I am the one talking to you every day. Maybe he is a nobody, who never got a chance to be with you or interact with you and I am holding your hands, telling you how beautiful you are, and I don't just mean your looks, and my opinion is the one that matters here."  
  
"Wow."  
"May I kiss those tears away now and take you to bed?"  
"You may."  
  


 

"Hey... did you find out, what 'machiavélique' means yet?"

 


End file.
